(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a word processing apparatus with a frame editing function and, more specifically, relates to a word processing apparatus with a function of image-format control, which regulates a size of image data read from a memory and transfers the processed data to an output device.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in a word processing apparatus such as a desk word processor having a liquid crystal display, in instances where the word processor prints an image which has been edited by another word processor, the following disadvantage is caused; if the word processor which practiced the frame editing of the image data employs a print dot pitch different from that of the processor which is to print the image data, an image printed out is changed in size i.e., the ratio of the dimensions has changed and the image may appear distorted. When the image edited with the another processor extends beyond a region defined by a frame which is specified in the personal word processor, an operator must reduce the image manually within accommodate it to the specified frame.
Accordingly, a conventional word processor can not use an image made with another word processor having a different print dot pitch, without modifications. Therefore, a great deal of work is required for modifying the image.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 31375/1987 titled "a fair copy processing apparatus" discloses an apparatus which may change a format such as the character number in a character line to justify line width, re-edit text data based upon the changed format and output it to a printer. In the above apparatus, however, a process for creating a new line accompanies a change in an arrangement of character lines which makes up a text. Accordingly, the apparatus is useless in instances where a mixed or non-text (graphic image is involved, since the rate of the lateral/longitudinal length of an inputted image must be equal to the rate of the lateral/longitudinal length of an image to be printed. In other words, the apparatus can not be applied to processing of image data.